Impossible
by Loliloulou
Summary: Et si la haine de Tom Jédusor envers Harry Potter ne venait pas d'une histoire de prophétie, d'élu ? Et si Tom Jédusor n'était pas un mage noir mais un élève parfaitement normal (ou presque) ? Et si le problème de Tom ne venait pas d'une jeune femme aux yeux couleurs émeraudes et aux cheveux couleurs braises ? Et si le problème de Tom Jédusor était celui d'être amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut :) Après avoir lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fanfiction me voilà lancée ! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro de l'écriture donc j'espère que ce que j'écrirai ne sera pas trop lourd à lire ^^ Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes :(

Ah oui et j'ai rajouté une petite particularité : j'ai toujours était nul pour rajoutait des « dit .. », « s'exclama .. » etc .. donc je mettrai les noms des personnages devant leurs répliques quand ce ne sera pas compréhensible.

Bon ben voilà ^^ ENJOY **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_« POV Ginny »_

-Gin' ! Gin' debout ! Ginny, aller réveille-toi ! GINNEVRA WEASLEY LEVE TES FESSES HORS DE CE LIT IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Roh oui, oui, je me lève, pas la peine de crier...

Cette furie qui vient de me crier dessus ? Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie et amoureuse folle de mon frère à ses heures perdues.

Je ne sais absolument pas comment une fille aussi jolie et intelligente qu'elle peut être intéressée par mon idiot de frère mais il paraît que l'amour rend aveugle donc…

-GINNY !

-OUII JE SUIS DEBOUT !

C'est à contrecœur que je me lève pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Nous étions le 19 juillet, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu des vacances et je me retrouvais debout à 10h00. 10h00 ! Hermione m'a dit qu'elle avait un programme chargé pour moi mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle avait prévu étant donné que nous étions en plein milieux des vacances et qu'elle n'avait pas de cours à réviser. A moins qu'elle ne veuille commencer à réviser ses ASPICS … Mais dans ce cas-là, elle n'aurait pas besoin de mon aide. Non, pour une fois, je ne sais absolument ce que me veux ma meilleure amie. Et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.

-Et ben quand même ! Tu as décidé de nous honorer de ta présence ?

-Laisse la tranquille Mione il est 10h00 et c'est une Weasley tu ne devrais pas la brusquer !

La personne qui vient de parler se nomme Harry Potter. C'est le meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione et j'aurais volontiers dit le miens mais .. comment dire .. Harry est disons plus que mon meilleur ami. Du moins pour moi. Parce que pour lui je ne suis que la « petite sœur de Ron ».

-Il a raichons !

-Ron on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Désolée Mione !

Et enfin voilà mon superbe frère ! Roux, comme toute ma famille, et bête comme ses pieds ! Il n'arrive même pas à se rendre compte de l'amour qu'Hermione lui porte ! Sans compter que, entre nous, je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est la même chose de son côté.

-Bon, dépêche-toi de manger Gin', nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

-Comme quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Harry !

-Je me dépêche ne t'inquiète pas.

Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair et partit m'habiller en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Je peux au moins savoir où est ce que l'on va ?

-Sur le chemin de traverse.

Chemin de traverse ? Mais pourquoi le chemin de traverse ? Arrête de stresser Ginny, tu vas te rendre malade pour rien pauvre nouille !

10 minutes plus tard nous étions partis.

-Bon alors il faut que nous allions à la boutique de Mme Guipure.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Hum .. Tu verras !

Arrivée à la boutique de Mme Guipure Hermione me prit dans un coin de la boutique et pris un air très sérieux.

-Ecoute il faut que je te dise un truc ..

-Vas y.

-Mais il ne faut pas que tu le répète hein !

-Roh aller Hermione accouche !

-Il faut que j'achète une robe de soirée.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! Toutes ces cachotteries depuis le début de la matinée pour acheter une robe ?! Nan mais tu te fous de moi là !

-Laisse-moi finir au lieu de te mettre à crier ! Je veux acheter une robe de soirée parce que l'on m'a invité au restaurant …

-QUI ?! OU ?! COMMENT ?! QUAND ?!

-Ginny t'es insupportable quand t'es comme ça .. Alors où, dans le Londres sorcier, comment, ben euh il m'a demandé je peux pas dire mieux, quand, i jours et qui bah Ron ..

-Ron ? Ron t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Ron mon frère ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de Ron toi ?

-Non mais .. Wow .. Cela voudrait donc dire que Ron à la capacité de réfléchir ..

-Arrête Gin' t'es méchante avec lui ..

-Soit. Bref ! Allons te trouver une robe !

-Et il en faut une pour toi aussi !

-Euh t'es gentille Hermione mais je ne compte pas être avec toi à cette soirée ! Tu es une grande fille tu peux te débrouiller sans moi !

-Mais non idiote ! Mon petit doigt m'a dit que toi aussi tu vas être invité quelque part ..

- Trelawney te monte à la tête chère amie mais bon une jolie robe ne fait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ..

-Attend il nous faut des robes styles cocktails ou plus classiques ?

-Cocktails ! Ron m'a dit que c'était un endroit chic !

-Bon et bien alors celle la devrait faire l'affaire !

-Oh oui où celle-là !

Après plus d'une heure d'essayage de robes (plus belles les unes que les autres) Hermione et moi avions trouvé notre bonheur. Hermionne avait trouvé une superbe robe


End file.
